Songs to Sing
by CaptainBluebear13
Summary: Songfics based on various songs. Songs and the artists will be posted as each 'chapter' goes. I will slowly add songs to this collection of GRIMMICHI songfics. If I get enough reviews on one, I'll turn it into a story when asked.


_Mouth open,__  
__It's late,__  
__Dead silence,__  
__Black space,__  
__I've been patient,__  
__For too long,__  
__I just can't wait to get under your skin._

Kurosaki and I have been fighting for hours now. I've been taking the time to come to the human world for weeks to spar with him in the underground facility of that man with the hat and clogs. I've been itching to fight Kurosaki and thought that maybe doing this would help bring down the intensity of my need. But it's like a fucking itch I can't scratch.

My blood gets going, and I hear it soaring through my ears, pounding away and I can't focus. My strikes have been crazy, hectic; hell, even manic. I focus all of my pressure and power into everything and that gnawing hunger just won't go away. Then I see the blood on his chin, flowing from the corner of his mouth.

I drop my sword to my side and take my time just looking at him. He hasn't moved a hand to wipe the blood form his face and I have to keep down an urge to lick it off him. We're inches apart and I can see every fleck of gold in his large brown eyes and a warm pool of something I can't identify coils in my stomach. My heart picks up again and without really telling my legs to do so, I've taken a step forward to stand chest to chest with the strawberry.

My Strawberry.

I realize he's lowered his zanpakto and is looking up at me in a peculiar way and I can't help but groan inwardly at how fucking cute he looks with his head tilted to the side. He says my name, and it's a question. One I can hardly hear, but the sound draws my attention to his lips and I can't help myself. I finally know why I'm really here.

_Without thinking,__  
__Take,__  
__What I want,__  
__My claws creeping down,__  
__Where it's warm,__  
__If I'm dreaming,__  
__Is this wrong?__  
__I just can't wait to get under your skin._

I grasp his shoulders and hold him in place and descend on those beautiful lips. They're soft and smooth and rough at the same time. My heart skips a beat and I realize that I've wanted Kurosaki this whole time. All this fighting; hell even almost killing him, I've really needed something else entirely. My stomach drops at the thought of all the times I've sliced him open and I clutch him closer to me and angle my head; sweeping my tongue along the seam of his lips. He gasps at the pressure of my hands and I feel blood slick my hands. I take advantage of his open mouth and discover every bit of it.

Blood is pounding in my head and I almost don't hear his moan as he latches onto my shirt and exhales into my mouth before kissing me back. I feel his warm, unsteady reiatsu flow and pulse around me and I want nothing more than to latch my hands onto him forever and keep exploring his warm mouth.

I worry briefly if this is a dream before I toss the idea aside. I don't fucking care at this point. If it is, I'll just have to go do it again the very next time I see him. But I know this is real; that thought keeps me going and I plunder his mouth and snake a hand around to the back of his head and just _devour_. I just can't wait to get under his skin; the same way he got under mine.

_I'm not sure what this could be,__  
__Something's broke inside of me,__  
__Tucked away and out of sight,__  
__The after-hours bring it to life._

I don't know what any of this will mean after we're done, but all I can really focus on is how fucking good Kurosaki feels underneath my searching hands. I yank on his hair and leave his mouth to trail kisses and warm licks down his neck and stop only to nip at a small spot behind his ear. He jumps in my arms like I've sent an electric shock through his body and I smile into his neck as I abuse the spot, leaving my mark.

Something has broken inside of me; a dam of emotions rushes out and suddenly I let out a fierce growl. I feel protective and my mind keeps chanting: _He is mine. He is mine. _I can't breathe correctly, everything is coming out in shallow gasps and I realize that this is what it is like to feel again. Everything I ever felt about him that I had tucked away and out of my sight comes to the foreground and I clutch him to me even tighter than I had before. I hear him hiss in pain before grabbing me just as hard.

I'm suddenly thankful for this hidden underground facility and shove Kurosaki harshly up against a nearby rock. My coat has come off somewhere along the line and I feel an overwhelming need to feel his flesh against mine. I rip his coat off without a second thought and rub our chests together. I pull back to see his face and his hooded eyes and open mouth; it all pulls another deep growl of possession through me. Before I can stop myself, I swoop my head down and bite him hard on the juncture of shoulder and neck.

He cries out but holds me in place as I lap at the marks that are sure to bruise and prove that he's mine _and no one else's._ _  
_

_I can't help it,__  
__No,__  
__I can't speak,__  
__My skin's crawling in my sleep,__  
__My head's screaming,__  
__I can't stop,__  
__I just can't wait to get under your skin._

I continue my assault on his neck and groan as I feel him grind his hips into mine. I respond with a harsh push of my hips against his and flatten him to the rock. He groans and I can't speak. I kiss him suddenly and he's unleashed. It's all teeth and growls and it's fucking hot. My pants are tight and I can sure as hell tell that Kurosaki is just as strained as I am.

My head is screaming at me to keep going and make this little shinigami _moan._ I realize that I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. Reality comes back to me and I feel rough knuckles graze my abdomen and I look down to see Kurosaki untying my hakama. I smirk as he looks up into my eyes.

"Getting a little anxious, Strawberry?" Before I can blink I'm lying on the ground and there's a dull pain in my back and a pressure building all around me. The boy's reaitsu is out of control and he's easily pinned me.

"_Calm down, Kitty. Ya got claws, but King's got horns." _A distorted voice speaks down at me and I see a flash of inverted eyes, black and gold, before Kurosaki's golden-brown ones come back. He grins at me savagely.

He leans over me and I feel his lips against the shell of my ear and I have to suppress a shudder as he says, "I just can't wait to get under your skin."

I smirk up at him and feel heat pool in my groin and butterflies flutter in my stomach and can't help but say, "You're already there."

_I'm not sure what this could be,__  
__Something's broke inside of me,__  
__Tucked away and out of sight,__  
__The after-hours bring it to life._

_I just can't wait to get under your skin  
I just can't wait to get under your skin_


End file.
